Realization
by Oceansurferg
Summary: She has red glossy hair, expressive eyes, and a smile to die for. And here I am stuck with bushy hair, buck teeth and a lack of anything else.


I own nothing

_for Courtney, _

_Don't worry, you're still getting that mail in ten years.  
_

Chapter One

I spend too much time in the library. I know it, you know it, he knows it, she knows it, and Merlin knows it. But I think I'm addicted.

Walls and Walls of knowledge engulfing a room filled with silence is the best kind of place. I could spend forever in here reading, and at this point I may already have, because in the library time eludes you like love does elsewhere.

The difference between elsewhere in here is when what eludes you hits you. When time hits you, there is usually a panic. You've missed lunch, put something off for too long. On occasion there's when time creeps up on you, and it's more of an 'I felt something coming' sensation than a smack.

Love is a bit different. Yes, love will hit you or creep up on you. But when love hits you it's more of a euphoria thing, and you think 'how did I not see this coming?'. And if it creeps up on you there is flirting and a slow but steady increase closeness.

Well actually, now that I think about it, maybe time and love have a bit more in common. Sometimes love hits you and it's a train wreck. Your sense of reality is mangled. Perhaps there is anger involved if you should not love someone or do not want to love someone.

And as I sit here in the library and think of love, it hits me.

I love Harry James Potter.

And this is definitely a train wreck over euphoria type of realization, because I can't love her, because he loves Ginevra Molly Weasley.

You can see it in his eyes as he watches her. Or when he works so obviously to have her spend time with him. Or how, despite not meaning to, he mentions something about Ginny that barely connects to the conversation.

And why wouldn't he love her?

She has red glossy hair, expressive eyes, and a smile to die for. And here I am stuck with bushy hair, buckteeth and a lack of anything else.

I feel a tap on my back, and turn around to see Ron.

"I swear Hermione, you're going to die in this library. Come on, it's dinner time, and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten dinner in about four days." He says with a smile.

Well one thing is for certain. Ron is never finding out about my realization.

"Are you really sure I haven't eaten dinner in four days, Ron?" I ask as I pack up my belongings.

He replies, "Well, what was the last thing you ate for dinner?"

I pause to think, "Steak and Kidney Pie"

He starts counting on his fingers, then nods, "Yup, because between then we had chicken, lamb chops, and some questionable fish."

And I can't help but tease him for this "If you remembered spells half as well as you do food, then you might almost me as smart as me."

He rolls his eyes "Sure Hermione."

* * *

With my new realization in hand, dinner is a pain. Ginny sits with us, because her friend's cauldron exploded on her today in potions. Harry makes glances too each other, with those eyes that just say it all. And Ginny seems to be going along with it. No wonder I barely eat dinner.

After dinner it's just Harry, Ron and I sitting together in the common room (Ginny went upstairs because she wanted to sleep). I'm doing some knitting, and Harry and Ron maintain in a fierce debate over quidditch. They both get really into, Harry supporting the Wasps fiercely, with Ron of course supporting the Cannons waving his hands around wildly.

As I knit I use the opportunity to take glances over at Harry. I just love his eyes. They're so expressive. And just a lovely shade of green. I eventually find myself taking more glances that making stitches.

"I'm going to bed, it's late" Harry announces with a yawn.

Well how about that, time isn't just elusive in the library.

"I guess I'm going to go to bed too," I say, standing up.

Ron stands up too, and goes up to the boys dorms without a word.

Alone with Harry I blush, but thankfully I don't think he's noticed.

"Well, g'night Hermione" Harry says, following Ron up.

"Goodnight Harry," I whisper.


End file.
